Poppy Hammond
Poppy Hammond is one of the main heroines of Kami Mew Mew. She's the Greek God of the underworld. Extra Biography * Ethnicity: Greek * God Of: Underworld * Hobbies: Gardening * Skills: Cooking * Favorite Food: Strawberry Daifuku Appearance Amelia Poppy has short green hair that covers her right eye and red eyes. She has pale skin tone. 1. Her casual clothing consists of clothes that cover her entire body, not showing rarely any skin. 2. Her café uniform is the standard Mew Mew Café Uniform in the shades of Red and Pink. Mew Orange Her hair becomes longer and red, her eyes also change to pink and she grows a pair of Northern Sulawesi spiny rat ears upon her head and tail upon her butt. She wears a sleeveless pink dress with the opening on her legs being show like a hula-type skirt, red below-the-knee boots with small heels and pink arm warmers. She also has pink garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with red fluff. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a moon located on her right leg. Personality She is a quiet person and keeps her distance from other people because she thinks that she is unlucky and cursed. She believes that coming close to her will bring misery to people, so she keeps everyone away from him. He has an aura which makes everyone difficult to approach her. Despite being cold outside, Hades is actually soft on the inside. She shown to be quite shy when it comes to voicing her opinion. Backstory The sister to Zeus and Poseidon and aunt to Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus and Zeus's and Poseidon's Children. She was made the God of the Underworld so she wasn't able to see her family at all, not even her nieces or nephews. She was the second Kami Mew to appear in the series but also the first to be recruited into the team by Amelia. Abilities Northern Sulawesi spiny rat With the DNA of the Northern Sulawesi spiny rat inside of her she now has the abilities that the Northern Sulawesi spiny rat. Weapon and Attack Poppy's weapon is the Strawberry Daifuku Bident, a two- pronged fork that's red and pink, A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on the handle part. Her attack is Ribbon Strawberry Daifuku Flames. Which when she stabs her enemy the tip becomes on fire with blue flames when she stabs her enemy which incinerates her enemy. Relationships Family Zeus They are brothers, but they never seem to see eye to eye. Artemis She cares deeply for Artemis, since he's her nephew. Apollo Hades cares very deeply for her niece and tries to help her where it is necessary. She finds Apollo very energetic. Dionysus Hades cares very deeply for her niece. Friends Quotes Mew Strawberry Daifuku, Metamorphose! Ribbon Strawberry Daifuku Flames! Don't ever mess with my nieces every again! I'll send you to hell! Mew Mew Kami Style! Trivia * It is endemic to northeastern Sulawesi, Indonesia. * In real life, Hades was a male god not female god. * Her weapon is based on Hades' two- pronged forked weapon. Gallery Northern Sulawesi Spiny Rat.png|The Northern Sulawesi Spiny Rat Ichigo Daifuku.jpg|Ichigo Daifuku Category:Princess Mew Category:Kami Mew Mew Category:Pink Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Members of Kami Mew Mews Category:Kami Mew Mew Characters Category:Weapon Users: Trident Category:Weapon Users: Fire